


of unspoken words

by gogyuma



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, fluff!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogyuma/pseuds/gogyuma
Summary: what can nam woohyun not live without?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost, whoo! (Cross-posted from LJ from eons ago)

Nam Woohyun’s voice is something he believes he cannot live without.

He sings with it. (His favourite past-time.)

He chats with his friends with it. (He’s definitely a social butterfly.)

He orders his favourite food at the café with it. (Moist red velvet cake lined with fluffy white cream cheese frosting.)

And above all, if there’s one thing that Woohyun deems most important, it would be when the three words “I love you.” slip from his lips. Sometimes it’s a whisper; other times it’s with that cheesy, grease- lined tone of voice he uses, and occasionally; that low husky voice of his that can make anyone fall into a trance.

Those three simple yet important words are always directed at the same person.

A certain Kim Sunggyu.

\----

So the day that Woohyun loses his voice is the day he locks himself in his own bedroom, screaming soundless shouts and crying unheard tears until his eyes are run dry and his throat feels like sandpaper.

It hurts.

It hurts like hell because, well, to Woohyun, losing his voice means the end of the world.

\----

It takes about a week before Woohyun lets Sunggyu in past his imaginative barrier that he set up for himself. Woohyun believes that this barrier could keep him away from the harsh reality, so he hides behind it and tries to convince himself that everything is okay, that it’s just like what it was like before, and it’s not the end of the world.

But really, he knows better.

Then along comes Sunggyu. All too nosy, annoying, but kind-hearted Sunggyu decides to crack open his defense and it only takes one look from the older before everything shatters into nothing around him. Reality shoots daggers at Woohyun and Sunggyu is there to protect him; but unfortunately, he can only shield so many and Woohyun is left soundlessly crying in the older man’s arms the whole night.

\----

For the next week, Sunggyu becomes Woohyun’s voice.

He sings for him the beautiful melodies that he knows Woohyun loves, and he also explains patiently when Woohyun’s friends don’t understand his obscure hand signals and mimng actions.

Sunggyu orders red velvet cake for Woohyun at their favourite café, just the way he likes it.

It’s different. But it works.

However, there are times when there are things that Sunggyu can’t help Woohyun say. There are words that only mean something when it comes out of Woohyun’s own mouth, and Woohyun’s heart clenches uncomfortably in his chest as he realizes he’ll never be able to speak again.

\----

The two of them are star gazing and Woohyun turns to Sunggyu, eyes dark and swimming with indescribable emotions, mouth opening slightly then closing as if he had something to say (though he can’t, anyway). The moon is bright tonight, and Sunggyu can faintly see the lines across Woohyun’s forehead as he furrows his eyebrows in frustration, and he reaches out to smooth them out with gentle fingers.

Woohyun can’t take it anymore.

“I love you.” He wants to say. “You’re my everything.”

He blinks back his tears that are threatening to fall and his hands ball into fists when-

Sunggyu leans in towards him and captures Woohyun’s lips in a warm kiss. They stay like that for a while, and Woohyun starts to smile as the two of them reach out their hands to entwine their fingers together. He smiles for the first time in weeks.

\----

And so because of Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun learns that he can live without his voice.

That it’s not the end of the world.

Sunggyu teaches Woohyun that words are not always necessary, and some things are best left unspoken.

Because this…

This was all they needed.


End file.
